


Wear Me Down

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fantastic Beasts!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Dowoon comes back home after a year researching magical creatures for his book. Everything seems pretty much the same, including his embarrassingly obvious crush on Park Sungjin.





	Wear Me Down

“Oh.” Wonpil took one look at his brother’s face and gestured for the bartender to bring them another drink. “What did he do this time?”

 

The sour look stuck on Dowoon’s face even after he downed his firewhisky. “You know that pen I bought for myself after I graduated and decided to travel and write my book?”

 

“Of course I know, you spent the entire evening carving your name into it with your wand. Didn’t it start turning weird colours when the gold plating started rubbing off?”

 

“I even spelled it to pop back into my backpack if I left it somewhere, but I lent it to Sungjin and he lost it.” Dowoon buried his face into his hands and let out a frustrated groan. “It was vintage.”

 

“Wait, what?” Wonpil’s mouth actually fell open. “Seriously? I can’t tell if I’m more surprised that you lent it to him in the first place, or the fact that he lost it. Sungjin’s one of the most meticulous people I know.”

 

“I know!” Dowoon wailed, “That’s why I agreed in the first place. I loved that pen. I’ve been from Hong Kong to India with it and it’s now lost under a desk somewhere in the South Korean Magical Headquarters.”

 

Wonpil winced and passed him something clear, frost creeping up the edges of the glass. “Sip, don’t chug. I’m sorry, Dowoonie.”

 

“I know it’s just a pen, but it just stings that he didn’t take care of something I lent him.”

 

Dowoon took a huge gulp of his drink, coughing powerfully when the cold stole his breath away.

 

“I told you to sip.” Wonpil rubbed his back gently and passed Dowoon his glass of blueberry tea.

 

“Sorry,” He croaked, “I’m just pretty sure he secretly hates me.”

 

“He doesn’t hate you, you’re just thinking too deeply into this.”

 

“I swear, he hasn’t looked me in the eye since I came back. He used to be so nice to me, and all of a sudden it’s like I’m a complete stranger again.” Dowoon drew circles in the condensation on the table. “I brought him back that enchanted knife from Japan and haven’t seen him carry it once.”

 

Wonpil rolled his eyes. “Maybe he just needs a little time to readjust to the Yoon Dowoon brand of awkward affection after getting a year long break from you. All that alone time didn’t really help with the overthinking problem, huh?”

 

Dowoon frowned. “I thought you’d be nicer to me after my year spent abroad.”

 

“You’ve been back for a month; the novelty’s already worn off.” Wonpil reached out to squish Dowoon’s cheeks together. “You’re always telling me how I should treat you like an adult, so I’m treating you like an adult.”

 

“I meant I wanted you to stop sneaking into bed with me!” He said, resisting the urge to smack his brother in the head.

 

“Speaking of bed, we should get going. Unlike some people, I have work tomorrow.”

 

“I have stuff to do tomorrow too!” Dowoon and Wonpil pushed money back and forth for a moment before Wonpil pulled the ‘big brother’ card and paid for their bill. “Just because I don’t work a regular 9 to 5, it doesn’t mean I don’t need to be up. Matty’s been molting and all four of them tend to burn together, so I need to keep an eye on the phoenixes.”

 

“I still think it’s weird that you insist on naming all your creatures after people we know.”

 

“You’re just mopey that I’ve never named any of them after you.” Dowoon said, rolling his eyes. “And we’ve been over this before, they’re not my creatures. I’m just taking care of them until I can release them into their natural habitat again.”

 

“Sure,” A sly look sneaks over Wonpil’s face. “Papa.”

 

Dowoon knew his entire face was bright red. “You told me you didn’t hear anything!”

 

“I lied.” Wonpil said, looping his arm through Dowoon’s. “You can buy my silence with coffee at the office tomorrow around 10:00.”

 

Dowoon rubbed his eye with his forearm, carefully balancing the two full cups of coffee in his hands, as he made his way towards the HQ. He’d crawled out of his backpack that morning, after staying up until 2:00 a.m. soothing his baby xiezhi, to Wonpil’s coffee order taped to the left side pocket. And of course his brother had demanded something complicated from Brian’s café, a thirty minute walk away from the HQ. By the time he’d gotten into the building, the summer heat had caused his fringe to curl and stick to his forehead with sweat, and his hands had become rather numb from the cooling spells he’d cast on the drinks to keep them from melting.

 

“Cutie Dowoonie!” He turned to see Jae cruising down the lobby on his Penny board, which he definitely wasn’t supposed to be on, green canvas jacket flapping behind him. “One of those for me?”

 

“Uhhh…” Dowoon scrunched his nose as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. “I could go get you one after?”

 

“Nah, I’m just messing with you. This one’s Wonpil’s right?” Jae plucked the correct cup out of Dowoon’s hands and took a sip without waiting for an answer. “So, you here to make eyes at Sungjin again?”

 

“I don’t make eyes at Sungjin!” Dowoon’s ears were burning. “This isn’t even for him, it’s mine.”

 

“Right.” The way Jae dragged out that first syllable was totally unnecessary. “If that’s the case, I can always just bring this to Pillie for you.”

 

“No!” His voice came out way louder than he’d intended and he cleared his throat before he spoke more quietly this time. “No, it’s okay. I wanted to talk to Hyung anyway, and don’t you have things to do? Ambassador related type things?”

 

“Are you trying to get rid of me, Dowoonie?” Jae’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses as a slow grin spread across his face. “Alright then, who am I to keep young lovers apart? Maybe I’ll catch you later.” Jae did something complicated with his fingers and Dowoon felt the magic settle over him, wiping away the sweat, and fluffing his hair. “Be gone then.”

 

“Thanks, Hyung.”

 

Jae beamed at Dowoon before a sharp voice made the older man jump in surprise. “Park Jaehyung!” Jimin was scowling heavily, heels clicking furiously as she powerwalked towards him. “We have a meeting in 20 minutes and I know for a fact that you haven’t even looked at the minutes from the last meeting yet.”

 

“Geeze, are you my assistant or my mother, relax.” Jae held up his hands in surrender when Jimin whipped out her wand. “Don’t shoot!”

 

“I’m whatever I need to be. I give you a lot of leeway, Park. I don’t make you stick to dress code, I let you roll around on that stupid board of yours, I even gave you my hairdresser’s number when you said you wanted to dye your hair blond, but if you don’t come with me _right now_ , I’m going to petrify you and get Matthew to drag you to the meeting by your feet.” Jimin had progressively gotten closer and closer with every proclamation and had ended up almost face to face (well, chest to face) with Jae.

 

Jae’s lips were trembling, even as he grinned. “I don’t understand why you always feel the need to threaten me into doing things, I would have just come with you if you’d asked nicely.”

 

“No one’s attempted to make me get them a coffee or barge into your office for a couple of days, I need to make sure I’m not losing my edge.” She blinked in surprise when she finally noticed Dowoon, shocked into silence, a couple feet away. “Oh, Dowoon-oppa, I didn’t know you were coming in today. Are you looking for Sungjin-oppa again?”

 

“Why does everyone always assume that I’m looking for him? My actual brother works here too.”

 

Jimin and Jae shared a look before Jimin said something in English, too quickly for Dowoon to catch, that made Jae burst into laughter. “Anyway, we have to go.”

 

Jae hopped onto his board and let Jimin slowly pull him down the hall, a pout on his face. “Bye, Dowoonie. I’ll see you later if I survive this.”

 

Dowoon awkwardly wiggled an elbow in lieu of a wave as the two blonds disappeared down the hall. _Always exciting…_ He thought as he finally walked into the elevator to go up to the floor where the aurors were situated. The bullpen was bustling with familiar faces and Dowoon was stopped more than once by his brother’s coworkers who wanted to hear exciting stories about his world travels. By the time he finally made it to his brother’s desk, Dowoon was pretty sure that his hands had been permanently frozen to the iced drinks.

 

“Oh, you’re here, what took you so long?” Wonpil made grabby hands towards the cups and immediately took a giant gulp of his. “I was so stupid. ‘Become an auror’ they said, ‘it’ll be super exciting and you’ll help so many people’ they said. I wish they’d said something about all the paperwork I’d have to do.”

 

“There, there.” He gave Wonpil a pat on the head, which his brother leaned into, a pout on his face. “The day’s half done already. What do you want to eat for dinner tonight? I’ll make whatever you want.”

 

“Uh, actually,” Wonpil’s expression turned slightly sheepish. “I’m not coming home tonight. Jae, Brian, and I have plans.” The slight sting Dowoon felt at being left out of their plans must have shown on his face because Wonpil rushed to reassure him. “Don’t be like that, Dowoonie! They’re, uh, plans that you really wouldn’t want to be involved in.”

 

“I don’t see why,” Dowoon knew he sounded petulant, but he’d been gone for an entire year and it hurt a little that his brother was making plans with their mutual friends without him. “I always come out with you guys. Just because I was gone for a while, it doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to be included anymore…”

 

Wonpil’s mouth opened and closed for a couple seconds before a different voice cut through the silence. “They’re fucking.” Jinyoung didn’t look up from the report that he was putting big, red lines through. “Brian finally got his head out of his ass and realized that the three of them had been dancing around each other for close to a decade and made a move.”

 

“What?” Dowoon felt his mouth fall open. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It only happened a week before you came home and the past month has been so insane, with your xiezhi issue and when I got my arms cursed into tentacles, that there just hasn’t been a good time for me to bring it up.” Wonpil glared at Jinyoung. “He only knows because he read a note Brian-hyung left in a bag of cookies he brought me.”

 

“I really wish you would have told me,” Wonpil’s face fell until Dowoon put a hand on over his brother’s. “I’m not mad though, you’re entitled to your own secrets.”

 

Wonpil rushed to reassure him. “It isn’t a secret! It’s just really new and I didn’t want to introduce something strange into your relationship with them if it didn’t end up lasting.”

 

“Hyung, the three of you have pretty much been joined at the hip since you all met.” Dowoon grinned. “I’m sure the introduction of sex isn’t going to kill what the three of you have.”

 

“Thanks for the reassurance.” Wonpil eyed the second drink still in Dowoon’s hand. “You should probably go put that on his desk before your hand’s permanently stuck in that shape.”

 

Dowoon didn’t even have the energy to give his brother the token protests he’d given everyone else. Sungjin’s desk, directly across from his brother’s, was organized chaos. There were papers spread out all across the surface and Dowoon carefully made a space to put the drink. He was debating if he should leave a note when a flash of gold peeking out from a haphazardly closed drawer caught his eye. He knew he probably shouldn’t be rooting around on Sungjin’s desk, but there was something about the glint of the metal that felt too familiar to ignore. After a couple seconds of internal debate, Dowoon gingerly opened the drawer to get a better look. The more he pulled the drawer open, the more obvious it was that the glint of metal came from a familiar looking pen.

 

 _It could be a different pen._ He thought to himself, even as his eyes followed the familiar rainbow patina curling around the lid. _Vintage pens were still mass-produced. I know it’s a nice pen, but why would he lie about losing it?_ Dowoon gently ran his finger along the body of the pen, pulling his hand back as if burned when he felt the familiar groves of his name along with the deep crack running through the resin body. He quietly pushed the drawer closed again before he left the HQ in a daze.

 

Dowoon spent the rest of the night curled up in the tanuki’s enclosure, kept warm by his sleeping bag and the furry bodies piled on top of his own. He wasn’t sure if it hurt more or less that the pen wasn’t actually lost, especially considering that it was broken instead, but Dowoon was pretty upset that he’d been lied to. It was one of the most horrible things he’d ever felt and he’d been kicked by a unicorn before. It was especially confusing because Sungjin was an incredibly straightforward and honest person. He’d once bought Dowoon a whole new package of face-wipes after using one of them the morning after a drunken adventure (courtesy of Park Jaehyung and Kang Brian, with his own brother as the enabler). Sungjin was the type of person who returned dropped pens to strangers on the street and spelled all the dirty mugs in the sink at work clean.

 

He spent the majority of his time in his backpack, begging out of going out with his brother and their friends by saying that his creatures really needed his attention. By Wednesday evening, Wonpil had decided five days of solitude was enough personal time and dragged Jae and Brian into Dowoon’s backpack to ‘help out’.

 

“Dowoonie-oonie,” Jae draped himself over his shoulder, gently stroking a finger over biggest phoenix chick. “I missed you at the office this week. I charmed my board to float three feet in the air yesterday and rowed myself around on it with a broom, it was hilarious. Sammy got onto my back and we made it all the way to the cafeteria before the spell wore off and we both fell on our asses.”

 

“Yeah, no, you fell on Sammy and broke his leg. Jiwoo was laughing so hard that she had to sit down for a minute before she could fix the break.” Brian leaned over Dowoon’s other shoulder and peered down at the little chicks with a grin. “Which one’s named after me?”

 

“None of them,” Dowoon gestured to the adjacent enclosure. “the quilin is named after you.”

 

Jae laughed, leaning his full weight onto Dowoon. “A divine beast named Brian.”

 

“I didn’t name him Brian,” He tried his best to shove Jae off of him. “I used his Korean name.”

 

“Younghyunie the divine beast.” Wonpil came up behind them, pop in hand. “Stop crushing my baby brother.”

 

Jae peeled himself off of Dowoon and attached himself to Brian instead. “Carry me, Bribri, brace yourself!” Brian let out a shout of surprise and instinctively grabbed Jae’s thighs as the blond wrapped his long legs around his middle. “Let’s go! I want to see Younghyunie the quilin!”

 

“Don’t wake him if he’s sleeping, he gets really grumpy!” Dowoon shouted as the two disappeared behind the curtain into the next enclosure.

 

Wonpil came and sat next to Dowoon in front of the nest. “You’ve been cooped up in here since Friday, is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure I could spend as much time with the babies as possible.” Dowoon picked up one of the chicks in his hands to show Wonpil. “Look at how cute they are. They’re not going to stay this little forever.”

 

“Super cute,” Wonpil took the phoenix from his hands and gently put it back into the nest. “but not as cute as my baby brother.” He took Dowoon’s face in his hands and turned them face to face. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I’m not a baby for one thing.” He sighed at Wonpil’s stern look. “Fine, it’s Sungjin again. Just forget about it, I’ll just do what I always do; mope a bunch and immediately forget about it the second he makes some sort of dumb joke or fixes my collar.”

 

“Is it the pen again? I thought that you just sort of counted it as an acceptable loss, considering you brought him a coffee on Friday.”

 

“Can we not talk about this?” Dowoon groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid if it’s obviously upsetting you.” Wonpil turned a full 90 degrees so he was sitting cross legged facing Dowoon. “Come on, tell Hyung what’s wrong.”

 

It only took a second for Dowoon to cave and the story about how he’d gone snooping through Sungjin’s desk and found his broken pen in the drawer came spilling out. “I know I shouldn’t have looked through his things, but something about it just seemed so familiar that I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Wonpil’s face was carefully neutral. “Did you at least take your pen back?”

 

“No, if he came back and it was gone, he would have known it was me. People saw me leaving the coffee on his table, even if they didn’t see me look through in the drawer. Besides,” He added, “what am I going to do with a broken fountain pen?”

 

“And it isn’t really about the pen,” Wonpil said, as if reading Dowoon’s mind. “it’s the lying that upsets you.”

 

He shrugged, playing with one of the downy feathers that the chicks had been sheading. “It just seems really out of character for him. He lied straight to my face and I just don’t understand what I did wrong.”

 

“Hey!” Wonpil snapped, “None of that, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“Then why is he all of a sudden being so mean to me? We were friends before I left, close even, and now he breaks my things, won’t talk to me beyond answering questions, avoids me in social situations when there isn’t anyone else around, and _lies to me_?”

 

“So, that’s his problem.” Wonpil insisted, squeezing Dowoon’s hand in his own. “Why didn’t you say something to me earlier?”

 

“He’s your best friend and I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to pick sides.” Dowoon gave his brother a tired look. “Besides, I know how you are, you’re pretty much always ready to fight someone.”

 

“Excuse me? Who’s the hyung here?” Wonpil smacked Dowoon on the arm, ignoring his dramatic wince. “I’ve been perfectly reasonable and relaxed through this entire exchange.”

 

“And I’d really appreciate it if you stayed that way. No running off to confront Sungjin, no telling Brian or Jae to help you brainstorm murder plots.” At Wonpil’s pout, Dowoon held his hand harder even harder. “Please, Hyung, I’m serious. Just don’t do anything.”

 

Wonpil scoffed, but agreed. The two of them spent another couple minutes squabbling about where they should go for dinner before Brian and Jae burst through the curtain, both sweaty and flushed. Apparently, Younghyunie (the quilin) had become rather smitten with Brian (the man) and the two of them had had to make a quick escape when Younghyunie had started to perform, what they assumed was, a mating dance of some sort. Dowoon sincerely regretted ever letting the two of them out of his sight.

 

After his brother left with Brain and Jae that night, Dowoon pulled out a small chest from under his bed. There were stacks of letters, tied in string, each neatly stacked next to the other, his name in familiar handwriting curling along the front. Pulling out the ones from Sungjin, Dowoon carefully read through them, oldest to newest. The letters had initially been warm and comforting, full of silly anecdotes about his brother and their friends, responding to Dowoon’s own stories with enthusiasm, and gently reassuring Dowoon that it wasn’t silly for him to be homesick at 21 years old. But as Dowoon continued reading, Sungjin’s letters got less and less personal. He stopped asking Dowoon questions and their letters got shorter and shorter, stories about their friends turning into two sentence reports about whatever case Sungjin had been solving that week. It seemed like there was just a gradual decline in intimacy the longer Dowoon had been away from Korea. He’d initially hoped that being back in the same city would re-ignite the fond relationship the two of them had, but it seemed that something about the distance had put a rift between the two of them.

 

So Dowoon wasn’t expecting to see Sungjin quietly watching the baby xiezhi in its pen when he opened up the door of his cabin Saturday morning. The two stared at each other, stunned, for a couple of moments before Dowoon slammed the door shut again.

 

_Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods._

 

Dowoon’s ears felt like they were on fire and he frantically swished mouthwash in his mouth as he tried his best to fix his bedhead in the mirror. He pulled on a, hopefully, clean pair of pants over his boxer-briefs and thanked whatever deities were listening that he’d at least gone to sleep wearing a t-shirt the night before. He took a deep breath, smoothing his hair back again, before slowly opening the door again. “Hey…”

 

“Hi,” At least Sungjin looked as awkward as Dowoon felt. “sorry to barge in on you like this. Wonpil told me I could come down since the backpack wasn’t locked.”

 

“Yeah, no, it’s fine.” Dowoon picked up the xiezhi, holding it like a shield to his chest. “I just didn’t expect anyone to be here.”

 

There were another couple moments of tense silence before Sungjin cleared his throat. “Listen, I’m really sorry about your pen.”

 

Dowoon felt his mood immediately dampen. “I’d really prefer not to talk about that…”

 

“No, please, let me finish.” Sungjin was wringing his hands. “I really am sorry about your pen… I know I told you I lost it but-”

 

“Please, I really don’t want to talk about this anymore!” The xiezhi squirmed in Dowoon’s arms and he made soothing noises, rearranging him in his arms until he settled again. “I saw the pen in your desk when I left the coffee on your desk on Friday.”

 

“Oh.” Sungjin pushed his bangs out of his eyes, his other hand deep in the pocket of his jacket. “Is that why you haven’t been around the M-HQ lately?”

 

Dowoon shrugged, but didn’t answer.

 

“Dowoon, please, I want to have an honest conversation.”

 

“Well, I’d highly suggest honesty if you’re going to insist on having it right now.” He indicated the xiezhi in his arms. “Jaehyungie doesn’t like liars.”

 

“Wait, Jaehyungie like Park Jaehyung?”

 

“Are you here to judge me on how I name my creatures, or do you actually have something to say to me?”

 

“I fixed your pen,” Sungjin blurted out, holding out the aforementioned object. “I didn’t mean to break it in the first place. I had it in my pocket because I didn’t want to put it down and lose it somewhere but forgot to take it out before I sat down again.”

 

Dowoon gently set Jaehyungie back onto the ground before taking the pen from Sungjin. The crack had been filled in with gold and the new addition gleamed against the newly polished resin body. “Thank you for fixing it, but I don’t understand why you lied to me in the first place.”

 

“I was embarrassed. I was hoping I could get it fixed before you asked for it back, but when you brought it up before I had the chance, I just blurted out that I’d lost it before I really had the chance to think it through.”

 

“Park Sungjin panic? I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

Sungjin shrugged. “First time for everything. I have something else for you too, as an apology.”

 

Dowoon opened the small, metal box that Sungjin handed him to reveal a metal pocket sized pen inside. It was a matte baby blue with a bronze coloured clip, his name carved into the body in Sungjin’s careful handwriting. He loved it. “Thank you, but I can’t accept this.” He tried to pass the box back to Sungjin. “You already fixed my pen, you didn’t have to get me this new one too.”

 

Sungjin shook his head and pushed it back into Dowoon’s hands. “I want you to have it. It’s not just an apology for breaking your pen, I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve been treating you since you came home.” He took a deep breath, still holding Dowoon’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry that I stopped responding to your letters. It really killed me to cut off contact with you, but I was worried that continually reminding you of what you were missing back home would hold you back.”

 

“Why don’t you carry the knife I brought back for you?” He blurted. Dowoon really hoped Sungjin couldn’t tell how sweaty his hands were getting. “And I can understand about the letters, but you’ve been so weird ever since I came home.”

 

“I do carry it.” Sungjin tapped his inner thigh to show Dowoon where he’d stashed it. “I haven’t meant to be so awkward, but you’ve just… changed somewhat and I guess I was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that you’re not a kid anymore.”

 

Dowoon gave him a rather irritated look. “Hyung, I’m 23 this year, I haven’t been a kid in years.”

 

“I know,” Sungjin shifted a little. “its just been hard to accept that you don’t fit into the neat little box I’d put you in anymore.”

 

“So, I was being too obvious with my feelings. I was making you uncomfortable, wasn’t I?”

 

“It wasn’t your feelings that made me uncomfortable, I’d known you had a crush on me since you were 14,” Dowoon desperately wanted one of his creatures to come and end his misery. “it was my new feelings for you that were confusing.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“It was easy to use your age as an excuse, but then you got older, so I used the fact that you were still in school,” He was standing closer now. “then you were going abroad. But then you came back and I’d completely run out of excuses.”

 

“Then why didn’t you say anything? I made it really clear that my feelings hadn’t changed.”

 

“I was scared,” Sungjin admitted, “You’re Wonpil’s little brother and our lives are already so intertwined. I didn’t want to mess up what we already had.”

 

“Then what changed?”

 

Sungjin’s smile turned sheepish. “Someone may have given me a firm talking to.”

 

Dowoon groaned. “I told Hyung not to say anything!”

 

“It wasn’t Wonpil, it was Jae.” He let out a laugh at Dowoon’s shocked expression. “He’s always had a giant soft spot for you, and he can’t stand to see you upset. Jae pretty much threatened to make my work life a living hell until I came and talked it through with you.”

 

“I feel like we’ve talked it out pretty thoroughly.”

 

Sungjin leaned in, but Dowoon put up a hand to keep Sungjin’s lips from meeting his own. “Seriously? We’re not kissing right now. You just barged into my home, I’m still wearing the t-shirt I slept in, and I haven’t even had time to actually brush my teeth yet.”

 

“Sorry.” Sungjin pulled back, face as red as Dowoon assumed his own face was. “Should I leave?”

 

“No!” He gestured to the bench in front of his cabin. “Have a seat, I’m going to go get ready and maybe we can have breakfast together or something?”

 

“Only if you’ll let me buy.” Sungjin sat down with a huge grin.

 

“I hadn’t intended on fighting you for the bill anyway.”

 

“I don’t know why I even bother with you- Ow!” Sungjin flinched back as the xiezhi rammed its boney head against his knee. “Why did he do that?”

 

“I told you,” Dowoon laughed, “Jaehyungie doesn’t like liars. You should just be thankful that he’s not fully grown. Xiezhi have a tendency to gore liars with their horns.”

 

Sungjin laughed, gingerly patting Jaehyungie on his head. “Sounds dangerous.”

 

“Nah, he’s gentle.” Dowoon called back, walking into his cabin. “It’s the nue you have to worry about, she’s a little protective of me.”

 

“Hahah. Funny…” Sungjin’s voice was slightly muffled through the wood of the door. “Nue don’t by chance look sort of like a tiger, do they? Dowoonie? Dowoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dowoon's backpack is based off of Newt's trunk. But I just thought Dowoon would be cuter with a backpack. 
> 
> Both the fountain pens described are real. I really like fountain pens.
> 
> I’ve got a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/everywinter1) now, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
